Trip to the Doctor's Office
by ThatOneGirl136
Summary: The D. Gray-man group along with a few O.C.'s have to go to the doctor's for check ups, shots, and what not. Don't know if I should make this a one shot or a story. I'll have to consult with the bunny and squirrel for advice. I suck at summaries.


**Trip to the Doctor**

"It's eight frickin' clock in the morning." my dear curly blond friend sitting next to me said. Me being Risa, yes just Risa I don't have a last name that I know of, yes i'm an orphan if you haven't guessed. Anyways my background is more of a story for another time. Now as for my curly blond friend, she is Rina, also from the same orphanage as me but since we got older, me being 16 and her 18, we now live together, again another story, but anyways where we are sitting at is a waiting room at a hospital for our check ups before we all go back to school at Black Order Academy. And by we all, I mean me, Rina, and our friends.

As I said before Rina and I are sitting on the left side of the room, whereas Allen Walker (16) and Lenalee Lee (17) were sitting in the seats positioned in the middle of the room with Allen glaring at something behind him. Lavi Bookman (18), Rina's boyfriend again different story, was pacing around the room freaking out and mumbling something about 'Shots' and a 'Panda'. Sitting in the corner was poor Arystar Krory, crying, again poor guy 18 years old and stuck on a trip the doctor's office but at least his new girlfriend Maddi is sitting over there with him trying to comfort him, again all of this a different story. And in the other corner next to my seat was Alma Karma (18), my boyfriend, he wasn't crying or anything just felt like sitting there...plus Rina is sitting in the seat he wanted but no she's sort of protectative explain why in a minute.

Now sitting in the seats behind Lenalee and Allen also the reason why Allen is glaring, was Yuu Kanda (18) and next to him Lana Walker, Allen's little twin sister (Same hair, eye, and skin color except no scar or red arm), and the little one year olds in their laps were Castiel and Rin Kanda (twins), yes they belong to Lana and Kanda. Yes Kanda got a girl pregant who would have ever though that would happen, which is why Rina is over protective of me cause she doesn't want that to happen to me and Alma, she actually knocked him out and tried to ship him to Tibet. And Allen now just has more of a reason to hate Kanda's guts...but he does like the fact that the Castiel looks like his little sister and Rin looks like Kanda. Yes they are just plain adorable...but sadly for them they too are there for a check up. In fact it may look like Kanda's playing a bit with Castiel but really he's even nervous.

What Rina, Lana, Maddi, and I don't get is why everyone is so scared, it's just a check up and a couple of shots, it's not that bad. In fact our friend Tricia works here as an intern, she told us there is nothing to be afraid of.

Well currently Alma fell asleep in corner, Lavi still pacing, Krory was still crying and Maddi was still hugging him trying to calm him down. Allen was looking aound the room with fear in his eyes, Lenalee was moving a bit in her seat, Kanda was now getting attacked by Rin and Castiel cause Lana decided to come sit in the seat next to Rina, who was watching the t.v. It was an animal channel.

_"Here we have to male penguin fighting for his life."_ at the mention of penguin Maddi started to watch the t.v. too.

"Penguin?" she said.

_"The Penguin seems to be pecking the seal in the f-OH S**T! oh s**t the seal has seem to latch is jaws on the penguins head, teeth going in about two inches inside its head." _

"*GASP* poor penguin." Maddi said sadly, which finally broke Krory out of his crying session to hug Maddi cause she saw a penguin get killed.

"Damn nature you're scary." Rina said, only catching the part of the seal latching its jaws into the poor penguin's head, due to Lavi's constant pacing getting in the way of Rina's only chance of T.V. time for the day. "Damn it Lavi, if you don't sit your a** down now I'll knock you out and ship you to Tibet."

"She's not kidding," Alma said waking up as soon as he heard the word Tibet, "She really will."

"Well sorry it's not my fault I'm freaking out." Lavi said taking the seat next to Allen.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Rina said eyes still on the screen, isn't she a lovely girlfriend.

"Whatever happened to being there for each other?" I say to her.

"Thank you Risa." Lavi said.

"He's a grown man, he can handle a few shots," Rina replied, "Now hush their showing an episode on cheetahs."

I stare at Lana giving her a confused look.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Lana replied, "At least she's learning something."

_"Wow look at that thing run." _

Then it showed the cheetah pouncing a gazelle and begin to rip it to shreds.

_"Look at the jaws on that thing." _

Really into the program Rina says, "That thing come near my house, I'll kill it."

"Oh~Kay?" was my response.

"Rina I think that's enough Animal Planet." Lenalee said getting up to change the channel.

Allen was watching Kanda and the two little ones.

"Ouch quit that." Little Castiel was pulling on his hair and Rin was being good and trying to talk.

"Heh having trouble there Bakanda?" Allen teased.

"Shut up Beansprout-Ouch!" Castiel was now yanking on his hair even harder.

"Dada." Castiel kept repeating.

"Remeber they can smell fear." Allen said with a huge grin on his face..but then he got hit in the face by a tiny shoe. Castiel had taken off his shoe and threw it at Allen, getting annoyed by his constant talking. Allen just looked at the two in shock while Castiel just giggled at him and Kanda just smirked.

"Like father like son." Lenalee said as she too giggled.

"That's not funny-" "Mama!" Rin cried as she climbed out of Kanda's lap and began to walk towards Lana.

"Aww!" was the reponse from all the girls including me.

"Yeah cute now, but wait until she's grown up." Lana said.

"Don't remind me." Kanda said.

"You're fault." Alma said to him.

"Shut up Alma." the happy couple say.

"Fine."

Lavi was still freaking out in his seat, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Question!" Maddie said raising her hand in the air.

"Yes Maddi?" Rina says, pouting because Lenalee changed the channel.

"How come everyone's afraid of the doctor?"

"Hmm good question," Rina said, Maddi's question changing her mood and Lana just nodded her head in agreement.

"Why is everyone so afraid?" I ask again looking over at Alma who was now rocking back and forth with a look of fear in his eyes and a frown replacing his usual smile.

For a while no one replied.

"He's an evil, insane man." Lavi finally said. All attention on him he continued to speak.

"Far as everyone knows, he's usually cruel to males, that's why females don't understand why we avoid this place."

"Yeah even Master refuses to step one foot near this place." Allen threw in his two cents.

"Che." was Kanda's only response to the questioning stares directed towards him.

"And I say you're all delusional." Lenalee said, "All of your stories scare even the people who haven't been here, I mean look at poor Krory and Alma."

Well Krory still hanging onto Maddi and Alma looking towards the door to the doctor's office so they couldn't see his face.

"Of course you would say that." Lavi said, "I just said he doesn't torture females."

"When I came here to see Tricia there were guys coming out perfectly fine." Lana said.

"You my dear sister," Allen defended, "He allows some guys to leave unharmed so others wouldn't know what hit them the minute they enter this hellhole."

"I say you're all acting ridiculous." Rina said.

"Are we?" Lavi said giving with a crazed look in his eyes, "Are we really?"

"Why yes y-" Before Rina could finish speaking the door to the office opened. Holding the door was Tricia, smiling wide at the last four patients walked out. Road Kamelot was the first to exit with a smile on her face and a lollipop in hand. Then Tyki Mikk and the Jasdevi twins came out pure fear on their faces and dried tear stains too. All eyes followed them until they finally were out of site.

"Next four please." Tricia said smiling at the group.

"Like Hell I'm letting that man near my son." Kanda said as he stood up with Castiel in his arms and began to walk towards the door.

Lavi then jumped out of his seat and scrambled for the door, Krory hanged onto Maddi even more thinking if he let go he would surely die, Alma tried to hide behind a plant and Allen passed out.

"Nyaa Kanda?" Was Lana's reponse as she and Rin went after him.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"QUIT BEING A WIMP!" Rina yelled as she ran after her boyfriend..more like the girlfriend.

"There there everything will be okay." Maddi tried to calm Krory done who was now hysterical.

I tried to get Alma from behind the plant but I failed.

'Miranda's lucky she didn't have to come.'


End file.
